


You're the Only One fur Me

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Ladybug and Chat Noir are nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: When you're soulmates, you have a telepathic connection.But there's a catch: You can't share your own name.When Adrien and Marinette first start having their mental conversations, that's when Ladybug and Chat Noir are born. Now, how will they meet in person, if they can't share the one thing they need to talk to their soulmate in person?Will true love prevail, or will they end up with people who just aren't the ones for them?----"We don't meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our path for a reason."





	You're the Only One fur Me

**Author's Note:**

> Bold = Adrien
> 
> Italic = Marinette
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

When Adrien was six, he first heard it.

_Hello?_

He ran to his mom crying, thinking there was something wrong with him, since he was hearing voices in his head.

That's when he first heard the word: Soulmates.

She explained he was supposed to hear a voice in his head, that when he was older he'd actually get to meet her.

She told him to say hi.

**Hi.**

_What's your name?_

**********

"Mommy, why can't I tell her my name?"

"Its part of the soulmate magic, Sweetie. You can just come up with nicknames. Before I met your father, he was Hawkmoth, and I was Le Paon."

He nodded.

**My mommy told me we can't share our names.**

_So did my mom. Sorry I didn't know._

**It's okay.** _  
_

_So what should I call you?_

**How about Chat Noir?**

He could hear her laughing in his head.

**Is it that bad** **?**

_No! Of course not! You'll be Chat Noir, and I'll be... Um... Ladybug! Yeah! Ladybug!_

Now he laughed.

"Can we be friends, Mommy?"

"Of course, Sweetie. Why don't you ask her?"

**Can we be friends?**

_Of course, Chat Noir._

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy reading reviews!!!


End file.
